


Nicole's Answer

by Danvers47



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Waverly Earp Loves Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Waverly is finally home from the garden. She and Nicole have not had anytime alone and they have a lot to talk about, especially the "somewhat" proposal. Nicole plans a special day, alone, so she can finally give Waverly an answer.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	Nicole's Answer

**Author's Note:**

> So on a day trip, I started having all these creative vibes and this story just sort of wrote itself. With the new S4 trailer, the unanswered proposal question, and need for a WayHaught wedding, I thought this would be appropriate. Enjoy!!

The Revenants were gone. The curse had been broken. Waverly and Doc were out of the garden and finally home. Nicole had been so messed up while her love was gone. She had been furious at Wynonna for drugging her, not giving her option to help protect Waverly. It took a while along with a few punches and arguments to work through her issues, but Nicole and Wynonna were almost back to normal. Or, they would be if Wynonna would give her and Waverly a few minutes of alone time without interrupting as usual. That was why Nicole had planned a day away for her and the woman she loved.

Nicole rolled over when her alarm sounded, turned it off, and snuggled back into Waverly. Wrapping her arm around waist, she gently pulled Waverly against her and nestled her nose into the crook of her neck. Inhaling, she smelled the sweet scent of her girlfriend. God, she had missed her so damn much. It had been like a part of her was missing, A part of her heart had been ripped out. Nicole had been a mess. In addition to constantly fighting with Wynonna, Nicole drank herself through the lonely cold nights and searched the forests daily from morning into the dark nights trying to find those damn stairs and door to the garden. That’s how she found it. The beautiful place she wanted to take Waverly to tell her the answer to her proposal. The question Nicole had never gotten to answer.

Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s ear and kissed her neck just below it. She felt Waverly smile. “Morning, baby,” Nicole whispered.

“Morning, beautiful,” Waverly said as she turned to face the woman she loved.

Nicole captured Waverly’s lips in a tender kiss. “God, I’ve missed you,” Nicole admitted pulling Waverly closer.

Waverly laid her arm on Nicole’s shoulder and gently ran her fingers through the red locks she had so desperately missed and longed to see and feel again. “I was so scared, Nicole, of never seeing you again. I wanted to die.”

“But you didn’t. You’re here….where you belong….home…beside me.” Nicole captured her lips again with a little more passion. “I love you, Nicole,” Waverly said pushing back.

“I love you, baby.” Smiling into those beautiful hazel eyes, Nicole asked, “So are you ready to spend the day together…..somewhere quiet…WITHOUT interruptions?”

“Absolutely. But you never told me where we are going.”

“It’s a surprise,” Nicole smiled and winked. Kissing her girlfriend again, Nicole rolled over and headed for the bathroom. “I’ve got everything packed for the day. All you need to bring is…you.”

Waverly lay back on the pillows and smiled. She couldn’t believe she was finally safe. Finally home. Finally back with her love. The garden was not the glorious place everyone thought it was. It was a nightmare. One she still had. Nicole had been so patient with her since she had returned and when she would wake up screaming. Nicole had been her security, her calm. She would hold her until her fears and nightmares subsided and was able to fall back asleep. Nicole had not pressured her for sex either. That was just Nicole. She had always put Waverly’s needs above her own. That’s one thing Waverly loved so much about her girlfriend. It helped that Nicole was very sexy too. Those long legs, toned muscles, red hair, and those dimples…..those dimples make Waverly crumble.

After breakfast with Wynonna, Nicole loaded her truck and they left. Waverly sat in the middle of the seat with one hand laid across the back of the seat gently playing in Nicole’s curls lying on the nape of her neck. The other was wrapped across her abdomen. She didn’t want not to be touching her. She was afraid that if she wasn’t touching her, she would disappear into the abyss again. Feeling the same, Nicole had one hand of the wheel and the other draped across Waverly’s thigh gently rubbing her thumb against her tight jeans.

“So do I get to know where we are going?” Waverly asked again.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole tried to explain where she was taking Waverly and why it was so important. “When I was out looking for the stairs, for you, I found a waterfall. It became my place, I guess, where I would go, and think about you…us. Being there was the only time, I felt….any semblance of normal, calm, peace.” Sighing and taking a quick glance at the beautiful woman beside her, she said, “Waves, it is so beautiful. I just want you to see it.”

“Oh, baby. I can’t wait,” Waverly said and kissed Nicole on the cheek.

Nicole laid her head against Waverly’s while keeping her eyes on the road. They finally arrived at a clearing. Nicole turned off the truck and they climbed out. Nicole adjusted the backpack she placed on back and grabbed the picnic basket out of the bed of the truck. Taking Waverly’s hand, she led her into the woods. She was afraid Waverly would panic being back in the forest again, so before entering, she made sure the love of her life was ok. “I’m with you,” she promised.

“It’s okay,” Waverly said with a shaky voice.

“If it gets too much, tell me. We will stop.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead before leading her on.

Nicole and Waverly held hands and walked slowly to the destination. It was about a mile’s hike but the terrain wasn’t difficult. Nicole pointed out different things she had noticed coming to the waterfall so often. There were crooked trees with vines hanging precariously. Since it was now spring, flowers were beginning to bloom as well as some of the trees. They saw a few rabbits, colorful beautiful flies, and at one point, a deer crossed their path once. About half way there, Nicole pointed out a sort of cave, she had found. It really wasn’t a cave, more of a deep hangover of rock. The hangover was big enough, though, that it made the formation look like a cave.

Waverly heard the waterfall before she ever saw it. When it finally came into view, she stopped and marveled in awe at its beauty. Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly’s face. It was like watching a kid at Christmas looking at all the lights decorating the streets and buildings. “So what do you think, baby?” Nicole asked already knowing the answer from the look on the girl’s face.

“Nicole, it..it’s beautiful,” she said mesmerized. Then, she turned to Nicole and said, “Almost as beautiful as you.” Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck and pulled her down. As their lips touched, Nicole pulled Waverly against her with her free hand. When the kiss ended, Nicole said, “I’m glad you like it, baby.” Nicole then took Waverly’s hand and led her to a cleared place near the bank of the water.

Noticing the cleared area, Waverly looked at Nicole. “Baby, did you do this?” she asked indicating the seemingly mowed grass and path to the water.

“Yeah. I wanted us to have a place to sit and enjoy the day…and each other,” she said winking at the girl in front of her causing Waverly to blush.

Nicole sat down the backpack and basket. Opening her pack, she took out a blanket and handed it Waverly who spread it out. Waverly sat down on the blanket as Nicole began taking out their food. She had made different finger sandwiches, vegetables and fruits, cheeses, and, of course, a bottle of wine. As they ate, they conversed about everything and nothing. They were at ease with one another and with the fact that they were finally alone.

When finished, Nicole packed everything back in the basket as Waverly lay down on her back. Nicole soon followed. She laced her fingers through Waverly’s and pulled her hand to her lips for a gentle kiss. They lay on their backs watching the clouds in perfect silence. “Nicole?” Waverly whispered.

Nicole turned her head to look at the woman beside, “yeah, baby?”

“Thank you,” Waverly said looking into those deep pools of chocolate that she loved to drown in.

“For what?” Nicole asked rolling onto her side and propping her head on her hand.

“For this…..For being you.” Waverly slid closer to Nicole never losing her gaze. Nicole leaned down and gently kissed Waverly running her tongue along the girl’s bottom lip requesting permission to deepen the kiss. Waverly granted it. Nicole let her tongue gently explore and tease Waverly’s mouth drawing a moan from the girl beside her. Waverly reached up and pulled Nicole down closer, on top of her. Nicole propped herself on her elbows as she lay on Waverly feeling her body against her own. As much as she wanted Waverly, she wanted to be sure this is what she wanted, that she was ready for it.

Nicole pushed herself up breaking the kiss. “Waverly?” she whispered breathlessly looking into those hazel pools for permission.

To answer her, Waverly pulled her back down and captured Nicole’s lips. That’s all Nicole needed. Nicole worked her way and long Waverly’s jawline and down neck. Finding that little spot just behind her ear, she flicked her tongue over it and gently placed a kiss there. Waverly hummed and pulled Nicole tighter trying to get closer. Nicole found the edge of Waverly’s shirt and tugged it from her pants brushing her hand against Waverly’s taunt abs. Nicole returned to Waverly’s mouth and kissed her with all the love she had in her.

Waverly wiggled beneath her bringing her arms around Nicole running her hands over the muscles of Nicole’s back. She wanted to touch her. She needed to feel her skin against her own. “Off,” Waverly said with a guttural growl as she tugged at Nicole’s shirt. Nicole sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. It wasn’t enough for Waverly. She sat up, reached around, and unhooked the woman’s bra. Nicole whipped it off and threw it to the side with her shirt. Waverly sat and gazed at the beautiful red head before her. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down on top of her.

Waverly wasn’t satisfied. She had gotten pretty good at flipping them when she wanted control. She tried it now. In a flash, Waverly was on top and straddling Nicole who lay beneath her with labored breaths and passion glazed eyes. Nicole watched as Waverly pulled her own shirt off and cast it aside along with her bra. Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s sides and cupped her breasts. Nicole kneaded them gently then ran her thumb across Waverly’s nipples feeling them harden even more. Waverly arched her back offering herself more fully to Nicole. Nicole lifted herself and captured one of her breasts in her mouth runing her tongue over the peak before sucking. Waverly gasped and pulled Nicole closer. “I want you so, baby,” Nicole said huskily.

“Take me, baby,” Waverly replied.

Nicole kept Waverly’s breast in her mouth and used her hands to unbutton the girl’s jeans. Once undone, she flipped Waverly over and pulled them off. Nicole’s lips worked on Waverly’s mouth and neck while her hands made their way down her toned body, Waverly squirmed beneath Nicole wanting more, needing more. Nicole’s mouth followed her hands. First she took care of each breast. When finished there, she let her tongue trail between them and down to her belly button. There she swirled her tongue in the center causing Waverly to gasp and raise her hips. As Nicole moved on down, she kissed the area just above Waverly’s curls while her fingers played there.

Waverly was dying. If Nicole didn’t touch her soon, she was going to explode. She raised her head from the blanket to watch Nicole explore the area just above where she wanted her most. She licked her lips in anticipation of Nicole’s touch. Nicole looked up and saw Waverly watching her. She went back up and met Waverly’s mouth with her own as her hand slid between the girl’s legs and made a swipe from bottom to top. Waverly’s breath caught and she begged, “Please, Nicole.”

Nicole obliged. She slowly slid a finger inside and felt the heat and wetness while she kept kissing Waverly. Feeling the girl beneath begin to pump her hips, Nicole met each thrust. She then inserted another finger and rubbed her thumb against Waverly’s clit. Waverly moaned loudly. Nicole pushed herself up and watched Waverly’s face, the passion, the love, the ache, and need. Nicole wanted give everything to her. Sliding down, she replaced her thumb with her mouth. “OH SWEET JESUS, NICOLE!” Waverly screamed. Nicole felt the orgasm beginning and tasted Waverly as she exploded. Waverly gripped Nicole’s head and held her place as she rode out the waves flowing through her body. Nicole could feel her pulsating against her fingers and taste the cum she greedily sucked up. When spasms slowed, Nicole removed her fingers and licked them clean. Waverly watched mesmerized as Nicole’s tongue ran over her fingers and she tucked them in her mouth to suck off the rest. Nicole smiled at Waverly and winked as she finished. “I’ve missed that so damn much. The taste of you. The feel of you beneath me.”

Waverly pulled her down and flipped her over. “My turn,” she said straddling Nicole and looking at her with a mischievous grin. Her Waverly was back. Nicole grinned back, “Go for it, baby!” And, that Waverly did. Waverly began by nuzzling Nicole’s neck in her special spot and she ran her hands down her sides grazing Nicole’s breasts as she did. Nicole bit her lower lip relishing in the heat from Waverly’s touch. Nicole’s skin tingled as Waverly rediscovered her girlfriend’s body. Nicole became a withering hot mess as Waverly explored with her hands, mouth, and tongue.

When Waverly ran her tongue along the edge of Nicole’s pant, Nicole gasped and raised her hips to urge Waverly. Nicole watched still biting her lower lip as Waverly slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down. As she parted the pants, Waverly kissed the newly revealed area causing Nicole to inhale sharply. Nicole raised her hips hoping Waverly would remove them. Thank God, she did.

Waverly watched as Nicole stared at her kissing her leg and working her way to her inner thigh. When Waverly passed over the lover’s core and began kissing and nipping at her other thigh, Nicole laid her head back and tried not to beg for what she really wanted. She didn’t want to rush Waverly. She wanted her to take her time, but damn it was torture.

Waverly knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted Nicole to be hot and ready for her to take. She wasn’t disappointed when she finally ran her hand over Nicole’s mound. “Oh, shit, Waves, please.” Nicole finally begged.

“What do you want, baby?” Waverly cooed.

“I want you to touch me, please, baby,” Nicole rasped and reached for Waverly’s head and pulled her down. Nicole kissed her with all the passion and love she had in her heart. As their tongues played and explored, Nicole nearly exploded when she finally felt Waverly’s fingers spread her folds and slid into her. “Waverly,” she growled and pumped her hips to meet Waverly’s thrusting fingers. Waverly kissed her way back down to Nicole’s hot wet core. As she slid her fingers in and out, her mouth closed over Nicole’s clit and began to eagerly and hungrily suck. Nicole gripped the blanket with both fists trying to hold on. It was futile. Waverly was touching her, sucking her, making love her and that’s all it took. Nicole’s body shook with ecstasy and she called out Waverly’ s name as she climaxed beyond her dreams.

When Waverly felt Nicole’s body begin to relax, she raised her head from between Nicole’s legs and looked into her lover’s eyes as she wiped her mouth. Smiling she crawled beside Nicole and lay her head on her damp chest. Nicole kissed Waverly on the forehead and laced her fingers in the hand that way now lying on her stomach. “Damn, Waves,” Nicole said still trying to regulate her breath. Waverly giggled that sweet little giggle and snuggled closer to Nicole. 

The women lay with their limbs tangled and enjoying the feel of one another’s body under the bonus blanket she had brought in her pack. Nicole didn’t want to move, but she needed to tell her. Now that she had her Waverly back, she had to give her an answer. Nicole rolled away from Waverly who whined, “Noooo, where are you going?”

“I need to get something,” she said reaching for her backpack.

Waverly sat up curious as to what was so important to disturb their snuggles. With the blanket pulled over her, she watched as Nicole turned toward her and placed something behind her back. Looking into Waverly’s eyes, she took her hands in her own. “Waverly,” she began. “Before all this mess with the garden, you asked me a question. Do you remember what it was?”

Waverly sat for a moment and then smiled remembering them sitting on the porch railing with Nicole eating baby carrots. “I remember,” Waverly began reaching up and tucking a strand of Nicole’s red hair behind her ear, “ placing a ring on your finger and telling you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, that I loved..love you. And, I remember saying I wasn’t going to lose anyone else that I loved.”

“Did you mean what you implied, Waverly?” Nicole watched as Wavelry’s expression softened even more. “When you asked me if it was a yes?”

“Yes, Nicole, I meant it with every part of my soul. I want you to be my wife,” she answered.

“I never…..never got to give you an answer. You know, because Wynonna, as usual interrupted.” They both smiled thinking of yet another interruption.

“So, Officer Haught, do you have an answer?”

Nicole reached behind her and returned with a small box in her hand. Waverly’s heart began beating out of her chest. Nicole’s hands were shaking as she opened the lid and looked into Waverly’s eyes where tears were beginning to pool and run down her cheeks.

“Yes, Waverly Earp. I have an answer.” Nicole opened the box and took out the diamond ring. She took Waverly’s hand and placed the ring on her finger. “Perfect fit,” Waverly sniffed.

“Did you expect anything else?” Nicole winked.

“So cocky,” Waverly said smiling and leaning in to seal their promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments. Thanks!!!!


End file.
